Amor por Acaso
by NatyyCullen
Summary: Bella Swan é uma completa azarada. Em apenas um dia é demitida de seu emprego, termina o namoro, perde a melhor amiga e quase é violentada. Quase, porque Edward Cullen a salva...  Será possível um amor nascer assim? Atráves de um encontro por acaso?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que gostem dessa fanfic. Postarei os capítulos de acordo com os comentários de vocês. xD

Aguardo ansiosa pela aprovação (ou não) de vocês.

Bjinhos ;*****

* * *

**1. Eita, falta de sorte!**

**_"Tudo acontece de ruim acontece com você? Já parou para pensar que talvez tudo que lhe acontece tem um propósito oculto?"_**

- Por que tinha que acontecer justamente comigo? Por quê? – perguntei a mim mesma pela milésima vez.

Eu simplesmente não entedia o fato de tudo de ruim acontecer comigo em um só dia. A falta de sorte andava sempre comigo, só pode.

**Primeiro**, acabei de ser demitida do meu emprego.

Trabalho desde há dois anos como vendedora no estabelecimento dos Newton's e fui demitida sem mais nem menos. O Sr. e Sra. Newton não me deram explicações por ter me demitido. Como não tinha carteira assinada não tenho muitos direitos, mas eles me prometeram pagar o salário do mês. Menos mal. O filho deles, Mike Newton, é um grande amigo. Até tentou convencê-los de não me demitir mais de nada adiantou.

**Segundo**, além de estar desempregada, descobri hoje que minha melhor amiga, Rosalie, iria se casar.

Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim, claro que não. Talvez seja um pouco de egoísmo da minha parte, mas quando Rosalie se casar ela irá se mudar de Forks e eu de certa forma irei perder minha melhor amiga. Ela me disse que poderei visitá-la quando quiser que Emmet, seu noivo, iria adorar minha visita. Mas mesmo que eu fosse visitá-la com freqüência não é a mesma coisa. De certa forma estou feliz por ela finalmente realizar o seu sonho de casar, mas por outro lado preferia que ela não se casasse agora. Eu sei, puro egoísmo.

**Terceiro**, meu namorado, Eric, havia terminado comigo alegando que "não dava mais".

Eric e eu namorávamos há dois anos e sempre nós demos bem. Ele era um típico namorado romântico. Sempre cavalheiro, de enchia de mimos e presentes e sempre dizendo coisas lindas. Ele era um fofo. Eu não o amava realmente, apenas tinha um grande carinho por ele que ajudava a manter nosso namoro. Hoje, pela manhã ele apareceu na minha casa como de costume para me levar ao trabalho, mas não o fez. Disse que queria ter uma conversa seria comigo e de cara percebi do que se tratava. Apesar das negações da parte dele eu tinha certeza que tudo isso era por culpa de outra. Ele estava gostando de outra mulher, eu tinha certeza.

E pra **piorar** ainda mais minha situação eu estava vagando por uma rua deserta e desconhecida por mim.

Não fazia idéia de como eu tinha ido parar ali. Depois de Mike terminar comigo fui para o trabalho um pouco abalada, fui demitida e recebi um SMS de Rosalie dizendo que ela iria se casar. Tudo no mesmo dia.

Sai do meu ex-trabalho e passei a andar sem rumo pela pequena Forks. Cidade minúscula situada em Washington. Agora eu estava perdida nesse rua na qual eu nunca havia passado.

Suspirei infeliz percebendo o quanto a falta de sorte gostava de mim.

Apesar de tudo o que me aconteceu nesse terrível dia eu ainda esperava que alguma coisa de bom me acontecesse. Deus não podia ser tão mal assim comigo a ponto de me deixar um dia inteirinho no azar. Ou podia?

Continuava andando sem rumo, mas dessa vez eu entrei em uma rua que não era tão deserta. Menos mal. Eu também desconhecia essa rua, tinha duvidas de que eu ainda estivesse em Forks.

Percebi a aproximação de algumas pessoas atrás de mim. Virei o rosto minimamente para visualizar quem era. Eram uns três homens que riam olhando na minha direção. Todos eles pareciam bêbados e usavam roupas velhas os deixando com ar de mendigos.

- Ei! – escutei um deles me chamar.

Senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo, um arrepio que eu sabia não ter nada a ver com o frio. Fingi que não era comigo e apertei o passo para me distanciar deles.

- Epa, ta com pressa? – escutei um deles falar correndo para me ultrapassar e ficar a minha frente me encurralando.

Virei-me para trás preparada para fugir, mas lá estava o outro cara. Olhei para o lado direito e percebi que estava encurralada entre os três homens.

Comecei a sentir medo. Não fazia idéia do que eles poderiam fazer comigo. Ok, isso é mentira. O que mais veio a minha cabeça foram as diversas coisas nas quais esses poderiam fazer comigo e devo dizer não eram nada boas.

- Linda... – um deles falou levantando os dedos para passar em meu rosto.

Antes que eu o fizesse levantei minha mão e dei um tapa em sua cara. Arregalei os olhos ao vê-lo olhar para mim com ódio.

Os outros dois riam sem parar. Aproveitem que eles não estavam me encurralando mais e corri. Corri o mais rápido que eu podia, mas sabia que não era suficiente.

Olhei para trás para ver se ele me seguia e constatei que sim e ele estava mais próximo de mim do que eu imaginava.

Oh Jesus! Sou nova demais para morrer!

Senti todo o meu corpo ir de encontro ao chão. Merda! Maldita seja a minha coordenação motora que me fez cair.

Agora sim eu estava ferrada.

Apesar de saber disso levantei-me rapidamente e tentei correr mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez fui impedida. Ele segurou meu braço com força não me deixando escapatória.

- Dessa vez não. – ele falou dando um sorriso um tanto diabólico.

Tremi dos pés a cabeça de medo.

Deus me odeia. Fato. Como pode deixar que tudo isso aconteça comigo em um só dia?

Tentei me soltar do aperto, mas era impossível. Ele era bem mais forte que eu.

Olhei para os lados na esperança de ver alguém que pudesse me ajudar alguém que eu pudesse pedir socorro. Agora pouco tinha algumas pessoas vagando pela rua e agora quando mais preciso ninguém aparece. Já estava perdendo as esperanças quando escutei uma voz desconhecida por perto.

- Larga ela. – a voz disse quase que autoritária.

O maldito que me segurava ainda me segurava com força se assustou com a voz e acabou me soltando por distração.

Aproveitei a deixa pra correr. Senti passos atrás de mim e não pude acreditar que o maldito já estava tão perto. Eita falta de sorte!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um capítuloo!**

**Respondendo a pergunta da gyb00 o Edward é humano assim como todos os outros na fanfic. ^^ Obrigada pelo seu comentário. *-***

**Espero que gostem e comentem! \o/  
**

**

* * *

**

** 2. Coincidência ou destino?**

**_"Há coisa que pensamos ser meras coincidências, um simples acaso. Mas ás vezes uma coincidência pode ser pura força do destino"._**

- Entra no carro! – a voz desconhecida falou atrás de mim e senti meu corpo se aliviar ao perceber que era ele que corria atrás de mim.

Apesar de não saber quem era aquele homem me sentia mais segura com ele do que com o grandalhão.

Entrei no carro que ele havia falado, no qual até o momento não tinha reparado que estava ali ele entrou logo atrás de mim, no banco do motorista e saiu cantando pneu.

Consegui respirar aliviada a me ver distante daquele crápula.

Olhei para o anjo que havia me salvado. Eu não o conhecia. Era um homem esguio, forte e tinham cabelos desalinhados de uma cor de bronze linda. Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão séria.

Ele virou o rosto na minha direção percebendo que eu o observava. Corei quando ele deu um sorriso.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a voz mostrando preocupação.

- Acho que sim. – respondi me sentindo bem ao ver no fundo de seus olhos que ele realmente estava preocupado comigo. – Obrigada. – agradeci me referindo ao fato de ele ter me salvado.

- Disponha. – ele respondeu sorrindo e parecendo feliz por eu realmente estar bem.

Sem querer meus olhos desviaram para o velocímetro e me assustei. Ele corria á mil por hora. Será que ele tava a fim de morrer? Acho que eu devo avisá-lo de que eu não! Sou nova demais para conhecer Jesus!

Apoiei minhas mãos dos dois lados do banco com força. Ele olhou para mim e acho que viu o medo estampado no meu rosto porque logo reduziu a velocidade.

- Desculpe. Sempre dirijo rápido. – ele falou.

- Tudo bem. – falei relaxando meus braços e sentindo-me mais aliviada com a redução da velocidade. – Mas saiba que você não dirigi, você VOOA! – declarei.

Ele riu.

Depois disso o silêncio se reinou no carro. Não tinha nada para falar e ele também parecia não ter o eu dizer.

- Ér... Onde mora? – ele perguntou quebrando o gelo.

De inicio fiquei confusa pela sua pergunta, mas logo entendi que ele me levaria para casa.

- Ah! Não precisa se preocupar... Pode me deixar aqui mesmo que eu volto para casa, pego um táxi e... – comecei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Nada disso. Eu á levo em casa. – ele disse.

- Realmente não precisa, eu... – tentei argumentar mais uma vez, mas novamente não consegui.

- Pode ser perigoso. – ele declarou.

Com isso não pude contestar. Era realmente perigosa **EU **andar por aí sozinha.

- Tudo bem. – falei e ele sorriu parecendo satisfeito por me convencer.

- Onde mora? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Moro em Forks. – respondi já tendo certeza que não estava na minha cidade.

Ele me olhou surpreso e depois riu.

- Que coincidência! Estou me mudando para lá hoje mesmo com minha família. – ele comentou.

- Legal! – falei feliz.

Sorrimos um para o outro.

Quando chegamos á Forks (ainda me perguntava com tinha andado tanto) ele pediu que eu lhe mostrasse onde exatamente era minha casa. Assim o fiz, o guiando até chegar a minha casa.

- Sério que aqui é a sua casa? – ele perguntou parecendo surpreso. Não entendi o por quê. Minha casa era como todas as outras da vizinhança.

- É sim. Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Bom, por que a minha casa é exatamente aqui. – ele respondeu apontando para a casa bem ao lado da minha que até pouco tempo atrás estava á venda.

Ambos rimos da tremenda coincidência.

Desci do carro assim como ele.

- Bom, acho que já vou entran... – comecei a falar mais fui interrompida por alguém gritando "Edwaaard!'

Olhei para o lado e vi uma baixinha na porta da casa ao lado. Na porta da casa do... Nossa! Eu nem ao menos sei o nome dele!

- Edward! – a baixinha agora estava próxima a nós. – Onde você estava? – ele perguntou para o... Edward. Esse era o nome dele.

Edward revirou os olhos quando a baixinha colocou a mão na cintura e começou a bater o pé freneticamente. Ela ainda não havia me visto.

- Estava conhecendo a cidade. – ele respondeu vagamente e em seguida olhou para mim e sorriu.

A baixinha se virou me observando e em seguida dando um largo sorriso.

- Quem é? – perguntou á Edward.

Com ele não sabia meu nome tratei de me apresentar.

- Meu nome é Isabella, mas me chame de... Bella. – falei entendendo a mão para ela.

Para minha surpresa ao invés de apertar minha mão ela me puxou para um caloroso abraço. Sorri com isso.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. Sou Alice Cullen, irmã de Edward. – ela falou entusiasmada.

Ela era irmã dele. Observei-a. Ela era baixa (acho que já disse isso), tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, repicados nas pontas o que á deixada com um ar mais moderno. Era bem alegre, acho que seria uma ótima vizinha.

- Bom, acho que já vou entrando mesmo. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – repeti suas palavras. Virei-me para Edward que até então não havia dito nada. – Obrigada. – falei baixo lhe agradecendo novamente. Ele apenas sorriu e acenou.

Segui para a entrada da minha casa.

- Espera! – escutei Alice falar. – Você mora aí? – perguntou apontado para minha casa.

- Moro. Acho que seremos vizinhas.

- Que máximo! – ela falou dando pulos. Ri com o seu ato. – Venha almoçar conosco amanhã. Tenho certeza que mamãe vai adorar ter visitas! Ah! Tenho que dizer á ela agora mesmo. – dizendo isso saiu correndo para dentro de casa sem esperar que eu respondesse.

Escutei Edward rindo e percebi que estava com a boca aberta ainda olhando para o lugar onde Alice estivera. Tratei logo de fechar a boca.

- Não vai ter como você negar. – Edward falou de aproximando de mim. – Quando Alice coloca algo na cabeça, não há quem tire. – revirou os olhos.

- Percebi. – falei me referindo ao fato de ela sair correndo sem ao menos deixar-me responder.

- Te vejo amanhã. – ele falou se aproximando e me dando m beijo no rosto. em seguida se virou acenando um 'tchau' e indo eu direção á sua casa.

Sorri.

Entrei em casa e fui para meu quarto para descansar. O dia havia sido cansativo.

Eu morava sozinha. Meu pai havia falecido pouco depois de eu nascer e minha mãe nunca se mantém presente. É uma desnaturada que vive solta pelo mundo. Apesar disso ainda amo ela. Ela mora em Phoenix e raramente vinha me visitar.

Eu gosto de morar em Forks. Tirando á parte de chover o tempo todo, é bom.

Tenho poucos amigos no colégio. Ângela e Jasper que são do mesmo ano que eu e são super amigos. Tem Mike que é mais novo, do primeiro ano, é super simpático, me dou bem com ele.

Tem também Rosalie que é mais velha que eu, já estando no terceiro ano. Tão nova e já vi se casar... Suspirei ao me lembrar desse fato.

Escutei meu celular tocando e tratei logo de procurá-lo.

- Achei! – falei quando o encontrei dentro do meu tênis.

_- Alô?_ – atendi. Não havia nem olhado quem era.

_- Bella!_ – reconheci a voz de Rosalie. _– Tenho uma ótima notícia para te contar. _– ela falou entusiasmada.

_- Fala._

_- Emmet concordou em continuar morando em Forks!_ – ela anunciou.

_- Sério?_ – perguntei sem acreditar.

_- Aham. Isso não é bom?_ – ela falou feliz.

_- Ahhhhhh!_ – gritei no telefone. – _Fala pro Emmet que eu amo ele!_ – falei feliz começando a pular em cima da cama.

_- Bella! Ele é meu futuro marido_! – ela falou fingindo indignação.

_- Você entendeu, Rose_. – falei revirando os olhos.

_- Ok. Tenho que desligar agora, Bells. Vejo-te amanhã. Beijos. _

_- Beijos._ – despedi-me feliz.

Ah! Tinha como o meu dia melhorar? Era incrível com a sorte virou de lado. Parece que as coisas estão mudando. Eu espero que continue assim.

Apesar de ter conhecido Edward e Alice há apenas algum tempo eu já tinha certeza que eles seriam bons amigos e ótimos vizinhos.

O que me deixava mais feliz era saber que minha melhor amiga iria continuar vivendo em Forks, que ela não se mudaria para longe.

Tomei um banho quente e demorado antes de me jogar na cama e apagar.


End file.
